gabrielallonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Allon
Gabriel Allon was an artist until Munich. Afterward, he became an assassin for his country. Youth Gabriel grew up in the Jezreel Valley of Israel. Both his parents were survivors of the Nazi death camps. His parents spoke a variety of European languages, but disliked speaking Hebrew. They treated him less like a child than a small adult. Tziona Levin, a family friend, was the closest thing he had to a sibling. His father died in the six-day war and his mother died from cancer some time later. He performed his mandatory service in the Israeli Defense Forces and later enrolled in the Betsal'el School of Art in Jerusalem. He was in school at the time of the Munich Massacre. Wrath of God Following the Munich massacre, Ari Shamron recruited Gabriel as an assassin in September 1972 to punish the members of the Black September movement. Of twelve members of Black September who were killed, Gabriel killed six. Art Restorer Gabriel, using the alias Mario Delvecchio, worked in Europe as an art restorer. It was itself an art in which he was well-skilled and well-regarded. In Venice, Gabriel worker for Francesco Tiepolo. In England, he worked from Julian Isherwood. Even after returning to work for the Office, Gabriel supported himself between assignments as a restorer. He sometimes excused himself from a restoration project when duty called. Key Events Although Gabriel had left the Office, Ari Shamron knew that he was the one to track down and kill Tariq al-Hourani, who murdered the Israeli ambassador to France and whose brother had been killed by Gabriel for being a terrorist. Gabriel recruited photographer's model Jacqueline Delacroix, who had worked with him during Wrath of God to sleep with al-Hourani's henchman, Yusef al-Tawfiki. Jacqueline was discovered and taken to Paris, Montreal and New York as a cover for al-Hourani. Gabriel followed as al-Hourani, who had a brain tumor, prepared to murder Yasir Arafat. Gabriel trapped al-Hourani in a stairwell, but al-Hourani shot him. Jacqueline, who had managed to escape from her captivity, shot and killed al-Hourani. Jacqueline's relationship with the Office was revealed and she moved to Israel. Gabriel returned to Israel and saw Yusef al-Tawfiki on a street. Al-Tawfiki admitted having been a double agent working for Shamron. The Office acquired a laptop computer that contained photographs indicating a planned attack on the Vatican; the information was analyzed too late to prevent the attack, which badly damaged St. Peter's Basilica and almost killed Pope Paul VII. Returning to Jerusalem, Gabriel learned from Ari Shamron that Ahmed bin Shafiq, who financed the attack, was linked to the Saudis. Shortly thereafter, Shamron was nearly killed by a bomb. Gabriel discussed Ahmed bin Shafiq with Adrian Carter. Carter identified Abdul Aziz al-Bakari as a banker for the Saudi royal family. At the request of President of the United States, Gabriel prepared an operation to kill Ahmed bin Shafiq over Ari Shamron's objections. Gabriel used his relationship with Julian Isherwood to borrow an uncatalogued painting by Vincent van Gogh. Babriel and Adrian Carter worked together to recruit Sarah Bancroft, an art curator, to penetrate Abdul Aziz al-Bakari's organization to locate Ahmed bin Shafiq. Sarah helped sell the painting to Abdul Aziz al-Bakari, who then, as Gabriel hoped hired Sarah after taking her to a yacht. Sarah's position with the Office was discovered and al-Bakari moved Sarah to Switzerland for interrogation. Office agents caught up, killed the men holding her and freed her. Gabriel returned to the Vatican during a meeting between Pope Paul VII and the President of the United States. A Swiss Guard who had converted to Islam attempted to kill the Pope, but failed. Gabriel and unidentified agents broke into al-Bakari's Paris Mansion and recovered the Van Gogh painting which Gabriel then returned to the owner. Gabriel and Eli killed bin Shafiq with a bomb in Cairo. Unidentified agents killed Abdul Aziz al-Bakari; his daughter screamed for revenge. Gabriel and his new wife Chiara are spending their honey-moons in a peaceful farm somewhere in Umbria. Gabriel's returned to his artistific way, and under the disguise of an Italien name he is acting like a restorer again. The Pope gave him a Poussin painting, and he's working on it when he hear that Uzi Navot is in the town - wanting to tell him something important. He meet Uzi at a restaurant and Navot tell him the death-news of a Russian journalist - Alexandr Lubin and that the boss of this journalist wants to meet him to let him know about a serious danger to Europe and Israel. During their meeting this other journalist is killed too and Gabriel has to travell to Moscow to find out the truth behind this situation. The main villain is Ivan Harkov, an oligarcha - and at the end he finds out the transaction Ivan and his men wants to manage. Aliases * Gideon Argov in: ** ** . * Mario Delvecchio in: ** ** ** Other books * Michel Dumont in * Natan Golani in: ** ** * Heinrich Kiever in ** ** ** ** * Johannes Klemp in: ** ** * Kramer in * Ehud Landau in . * Meyer in * Schmidt in * Heinrich Siedler in . * Stevens in * Alessio Vianelli in . Trivia * Gabriel was of German heritage * Allon, a name selected by Gabriel's mother after she arrived in Israel, means "oak tree." * Gabriel lived at 16 Narkiss Street, Jerusalem; the home was a former safe house that an "unidentified friend of the Office" purchased and deeded to Gabriel. * Shamron called Gabriel his "Prince of Fire." * Gabriel's father taught him that men who could not keep secrets were weak and inferior.